


A Kind of Two

by BaronPuddinPaws



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronPuddinPaws/pseuds/BaronPuddinPaws
Summary: A minor injury has Judy back in the burrows for some non-negotiable R&R and while out to deliver some produce with her father she gets an unexpected invitation to accompany one Gideon Grey to a fair one town over.





	

Judy stifled a yawn as she lazily watched the stalks of corn pass by through the window of her father's truck, just a day into her trip back to the Burrows and already she found herself missing the cacophony of Zootopia's busy streets. If she had it her way she would be back home on the beat rather then tagging along with her father to make a produce delivery.

A mandatory vacation is what Chief Bogo had called it, it was just a little hairline fracture on her arm from a teensy fight with a bear who robbed a grocery store, but that was enough for regulations to keep her desk bound. That hardly deterred Judy though! She was more then content to pay her dues and do her fair share of paperwork in the office and maybe help around on a few cases! Of course the other officers weren't to keen on letting her wet her proverbial beak in their own work. It wasn't long 'till she found herself branded as the office busy body and after several complaints from the backstabbers in CSI she found herself exiled from the station on paid leave.

Judy found herself checking the empty inbox of her phone, half hoping to get a message from Nick saying that the station was falling apart without her there only to receive a selfie of him and Wolford doing a victory howl from an early morning bust, evidently the habit he had previously found annoying was more infectious to his end of the canine gene pool then he had let on.

The truck pulled into a parking space behind a rustic strip of shops, as she went to help her father unload the deliver only to be chastised for refusing to take it easy again.

"If you didn't want me to help then why did you bring me along?" Judy groaned.

"Because if I didn't you would be in the house moping all day, now just go on inside and let Gideon know I'll be bringing in the delivery." Stu said tossing her a key with a small pink cupcake keychain attached to it.

Judy rolled her eyes but complied with her fathers request, the door opened directly into the kitchen of the quaint little bakery. The smell of bread and pastry emanated through the air like a warm hug, it was modest and but very well maintained, racks upon racks filled with rising dough dominated half of the room while a series of ovens filled the other. Most of Gideon's appliances looked rather old fashioned, but Judy couldn't guess if it was a matter of being thrifty or his own personal aesthetic.

The fox in question was no where to be seen, brass colored mixing bowls where stacked haphazardly across the flour strewn countertop and the meticulous lattice work on what looked like an apple pie nearly finished.

"Judy? Is that you?" The voice deep and the accent as thick as molasses, it could only belong to Gideon Grey.

"In the flesh," Judy smiled, hardly suppressing a giggle turning around to the bewildered looking fox. She had hardly ever seen anyone look half as flustered, his broad coppery furred body covered in spots of white flour and dough was stuck to the fur on his arms, his normally well groomed mop of hair was disheveled and his blue eyes aflutter with embarrassment as he cleared his throat avoiding her gaze.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, if I knew you'd be comin' too I mighta fixed myself up a little." Gideon managed to sputter out as he gave her an awkward smile, Judy couldn't help but grin back.

"Don't worry about it, it just means you're hard at work." Judy assured him, as she motioned for him to continue working on his pie. "C'mon, I wanna see the master at his craft."

"You sure that wouldn't be rude?" Gideon asked. Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed the foxes paw and pulled him over to the counter.

The tension in Gideon's form mellowed as he continued with his routine, every movement deliberate and precise it was clear there was both great passion and great pride in his work. Judy watched him at his craft carefully rolling out the dough before skillfully cutting it into the ribbon like strips, gently layering them and cutting off the excess. With one hand he cracked an egg into a bowl along with a dollop of milk before whipping them briskly with a fork, dipping a pastry brush into the mixture he brushed it across the dough finally taking a pinch of sugar between his finger and thumb he sprinkled it evenly with a few fluid motions coating the eggwashed crust.

It was a bit surreal to be honest, the Gideon she had grown up with never seemed to be the creative type let alone one with sort of finesse to do such delicate work.

"I'm impressed Gideon, you make it looks so easy."

"Aw, shucks y'know anyone can bake." Gideon replied bashfully, picking up the sullied dishes and utensils bringing them to a large utility sink to be cleaned.

"Oh please, I can barely make a microwavable meal without ruining it." Judy said following Gideon to the sink before picking up a sponge and a bowl, her instincts to keep busy going on autopilot.

"That's just 'cuz those things come pre-ruined." Gideon joked, elected a small giggle from Judy.

"Uh huh, I should have expected you would be a food snob!" She quipped back, giving the fox a playful poke with her elbow before putting the now clean mixing bowl aside on a drying rack. "Dad should be finished with the delivery in a minute and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Well truthfully, I'm thankful for the company." Gideon smiled, "So what are you doing back in town if it ain't too forward of me to be askin?"

"Just this," Judy replied holding up her cast bound arm "Its nothing serious but they said I should take the time to get some rest anyway."

Gideon chuckled a little, "And 'course a little R&R ain't exactly the great Officer Hopps's cup of tea?"

She gave him a wry smile, "What can I say, I'm a woman of action."

Gideon seemed to be contemplating something, wringing a dish towel in his hand, his brow furrowed.

"W-well if your're looking for somethin' to do, there's the Sunflower Fair being held just a town over in Cattle County tomorrow." He took a deep breath and before giving her an awkward smile, "If ya want, I can take ya there myself."

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that Gideon Grey." Judy replied, eager to spend some time out of the burrow.

Gideon's smile lit up his entire face , "Alright, then I'll pick ya up tomorrow morning around 10?"

"-And we're all set, Gid! Now I hope you two where playing nice." Interrupted Stu, as he handed Gideon an invoice.

"We get along just great Dad," Judy said, rolling her eyes at her father, before giving Gideon a small wave. "Ten sounds perfect Gideon, I'm looking forward to it."

"See you Judy and thanks as always Mr H." Gideon waved, seeing the father and daughter out to the truck before going back to work.

* * *

"So whats this I hear about ten Judy? Orderin' some pies or something?" Stu inquired.

"Oh, Gideon invited me to the Sunflower Fair tomorrow. He's going to be picking me up at ten." Judy replied,

In an instant the car breaked, the shock sending Judy reeling forward in her seat.

"DAD!"

"You're going on a DATE with Gideon Grey?" Her father asked indignantly, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets with shock. "You remember what he did to your face don't you?"

"A date? No its not a date, Gideon and I are just friends!" Judy shouted at her father, "And I would have thought you would be past that, I mean he's your business partner and we were nine"

Stu sighed, refocusing on the road trying to find his words.

"You're right, that was a bad thing to be dredging up and Gideon's a good kid! B-but are you sure its not a date?"

Judy rolled her eyes and scoffed turning her attention to the window again, "Trust me Dad I would know if I was going on a date."

Wouldn't she?

Judy's mind hesitated, she hadn't exactly been on a date before. She had never really made much time for romance before much less given the idea of dating a second thought. She was always busy pursuing her next goal, working hard to achieve her dream. Could Gideon Grey have been meaning to ask her on a date? It couldn't be...

For one he was a fox and she was a bunny... Of course, times where changing, maybe a little slower in the Burrows but Gideon and her parents partnership proved it.

For two they where barely even friends! People don't just ask people they barely know on dates... Did they?

For three she didn't even know how much she liked Gideon that way, she hadn't exactly thought of him as boyfriend material before... But what was boyfriend material? She hadn't exactly thought of what that was either.

Judy sighed, her stomach was beginning to do flip flops on her.

* * *

Judy anxiously tossed through the clothes in her suitcase the next morning, having forced her sisters out of the room and barricaded the door to afford herself some privacy. That flip flopping butterflies in the stomach feeling hadn't dissipated yet.

A date! Well a possible date. A possible date with Gideon Grey.

It certainly wasn't something Judy ever expected to happen.

If this WAS a date what exactly would be appropriate to wear? Would a black dress be to formal? Would pink plaid be too casual? She opened her phone 9:53AM, the clock was ticking and she was running out of time. She considered sending Nick a text for advice, but decided against it. The havoc that he could wreak knowing she was potentially going on her first date at twenty four years old would be cataclysmic.

"JUDY! GIDDY'S HERE!" Screamed one of her younger sisters.

A silent shriek escaped from Judy's mouth as she scrambled to her feet. Quickly throwing on a flower printed sundress, fumbling through her suit case looking for her spray on deodorant, the last thing she needed was for Gideon to smell her midday BO.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" Judy yelled back, sliding in front of the mirror checking if she had any stray furs out of place, brushing out any wrinkles in her dress before giving herself a nod of approval. She took a deep breath, pushed the dresser out from in front of the door and headed downstairs.

Gideon was there, by the front door making small talk with her mother three of her younger siblings clinging to his arms and shoulder with several more clamoring at his feet. Evidently 'Giddy' was rather popular among her smaller family members. Still, he was a far cry from the flour dusted fox he was yesterday; hair neatly groomed, a more formal red shirt tucked in with a large belt buckle emblazoned with a fox paw print that was probably bigger then her own paw. He actually looked pretty dapper- in a country mouse sort of way.

"H-hey Judy!" he grinned putting her brother Bo down, then Sarah, then Matthew before handing them a brown paper bag "Now, y'all make sure to spread those out evenly ya hear?"

Judy giggled watching the small rabbits chase after Bo screaming who ran off with the bag.

"What was in that bag? Nothing illegal I hope." Judy joked

"Oh yeah, real hardcore stuff, don't tell no one but I'm gettin' 'em hooked early." Gideon joked back. "Just a few cookies and what nots from the bakery."

"Aw, look at you! You're a regular Santa Paws aren't you." Judy laughed before waving bye to her mother and opening the door motioning for Gideon to follow in suit.

"Hey! I know I ain't exactly slim but that was a low blow." Gideon laughed as he waved bye to Bonnie, "See ya later Mrs H, we should be back before it gets to late."

* * *

The two of them walked out to the driveway, Gideon opening the passenger side door of his old weather beaten blue truck for her. Judy felt her heart skip a beat a little at the gesture, perhaps it was the country girl in her but it was a little nice to see chivalry wasn't dead.

"I know she's a bit of a clunker but I didn't really wanna drag the delivery van all the way down to Cattle County." Gideon joked before climbing into the driver's seat himself starting the ignition and sending them down their way along the road to Cattle County.

Only an hour away from Bunny Burrow at most, the narrow country road was not exactly bustling with traffic made for a smooth ride through the patches of summer crops and farmsteads that made up the burrows.

Judy looked up at the sky, painted in deep blues and purples, the lights of the the Sunflower Fair sparkling in the distance over the seas of wheat, taking her eyes off the window to sneak a look at Gideon; he seemed relaxed, his eyes focused on the road with his hands thumping lightly on the steering wheel as he hummed silently to himself.

He was almost cute.

Judy could feel a growing discomfort in her stomach again as the butterflies returned, wondering if she should say something to get his attention.

"Thank you for inviting me," Judy blurted out before composing herself into a more even tone "Two days in my parents house and I'm already feeling a little claustrophobic."

"Now I ain't 100% sure what claustrowhatit is, but hey, that's what friends are for right?" Gideon replied with an oafish grin.

Judy felt herself frown a little. What friends are for... Maybe it wasn't a date after all.

So why didn't she feel relieved? Maybe she was looking forward to the idea a bit more then she had thought.

"So I heard you saved Zootopia from a crazy sheep. That had to have been exciting."

"You heard about it?

"You kiddin'? It was practically all the burrows could talk about for weeks, I swear you were like a local celebrity." Gideon said electing a giggle from Judy, that was just like home for everyone to be everyone else's business.

"Well it wasn't nearly as glamorous as it sounds, I mean it was just a little chase in a runaway train car and a daring gambit fooling a deranged criminal mastermind." Judy said as nonchalantly as she could, it was more fun then it should have been to play the part of a braggart.

"Real, humble there Jude." Gideon laughed.

"Hey, that might be the highlight of my career. If I want to coast on it a little I will."

"I suppose that's fair." Gideon agreed with a small laugh, drumming his hands on the steering wheel struggling to find his words "...So your partner, the fox cop... What's he like?

"Nick? What about him?"

Gideon's ears flushed pink as he nervously scratched at the tip of his muzzle.

"Well, its a little embarrassing saying this about a guy you know personally but... The guy's kind of like my hero."

Judy couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought of Nick being someone's hero. Struggling to find her breath she saw the emberassed and uncomfortable Gideon frowning at her.

"I'm sorry, its not you!" Judy assured him, starting to feel very bad about the very crestfallen look on Gideon's normally sunny face, "Its just the idea of Nick Wilde being someone's hero is just a little funny."

"H-hey! A fox cop is a pretty big deal! I mean you should get that Ms Bunny Cop!"

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Nick's a great guy he's loyal and supportive he's the best friend a girl could ask for."

"So then... You and he aren't...Well, y'know..." Gideon fumbled out keeping his eyes firmly on the road but Judy could see a little gleam of frustation that wasn't there before, was he a little jealous?

"Me and Nick?" Judy asked, her curiosity a little piqued.

"W-well I mean, it was just a rumor that was going around." Gideon stammered, was he trying to see if she was dating anyone?

"Well there isn't really anything to tell there. Nick and I are just friends, I mean I love the guy but date him. No thank you."

"Oh." Gideon said flatly, the tension in his form relaxing slightly. He was asking about her love life, that had to mean something right?

But where did that leave her?

"...So what about you Gid?"

"What about me?"

"Any ladyfriends I should worry about scratching my eyes out in a jealous rage?" Judy asked, before suddenly realizing how flirtatious that sounded.

"Not that there's anything to be jealous of!"

Smooth.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout nothin' like that." Gideon said a bit of embarrassment in his tone, "I don't really have much time for dating, a lot of my free time just winds up going straight to the bakery to be honest."

"Well I'm glad I'm a good enough friend for you to take a break for the day, cuz it sounds to me like you need it."

Gideon gave her a small scoff, "Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black." he teased.

"Heh touche!" Judy said back, giving Gideon a smile "We're really just two of a kind aren't we? Who woulda ever thunk."

* * *

They arrived at the fairgrounds, driving to the expanses of cleared fields that had been designated the parking zone, a few bulls in reflective vests directing them to areas with available parking. Large hay bails decorated with sunflowers walled off the fair grounds except for a large arch that said “Sunflower Fair” above a ticketing booth manned by a pair of smilling spotted cattle.

Judy followed closely next to Gideon, his stride was longer then her own by a fair margin but working the beat with Nick had her used to keeping pace with foxes.

“Admission comes to a total of 40 dollars for two adults.” the sunny faced cow.

“Oh- we're not-” Judy began to explain hoping to avoid a bit of awkwardness, “...I mean I can pay for myself.”

"Hey c'mon your on vacation Judy, this day's on me." Gideon said with a cheery smile on his face as he handed the cow the cash, as the motioned for them to enter. Judy following in tow still lightly protesting.

"You sure? I mean its no trouble paying for myself."

"Yeah but a gentlefox always pays for the lady, thems the rules." Gideon said waving off her concern.

"Tell that to Nick, I can't remember the last time he paid for drinks." Judy laughed sardonically, “Still you gotta let me buy us lunch then.”

“Now that's a risky venture you're offerin' Jude, fair food don't come cheap and you know I ain't gonna stand on ceremony just cuz I'm in the presence of a lady.” Gideon joked with a toothy grin on his muzzle patting his stomach for emphasis.

Judy laughed at the thought giving her companion an playful elbow to the gut, “Well I hope you're hungry then big guy because I'm famished so we're going to get food first.”

The air was heavy with the smell of sugar and frying oil as Judy and Gideon weaved between the crowded food stalls, poking around to compare what lines would be the fastest and what food would be the tastiest.

"I think I need a bugga burger, a fox cannot live on pastry alone." Gideon said placing an order at one of the stalls, "What about you? I know you bunnies don't eat any of that stuff."

Judy looked over the ailes of food stalls, they had everything, pizzas, burgers, fried fish, funnel cake, cotton candy... They even had a few stands selling baked goods, Judy inspected the pastries with a careful eye and wrinkled her nose a bit, nothing looked quite as fresh as what her family bought from Gideon's own pastry shop.

"I'm actually suprised you don't have a booth here Gideon, nothing here looks like it can hold a candle to your stuff. I mean you could have at least supplied the pie eating contest."

"And spend the entire Sunflower Fair stuck in some sweaty stall?" Gideon asked, sticking his tongue out to the idea, "No thank you!"

"You probably weren't even going to stop by if I wasn't here!" Judy laughed giving him a playful shove. "I can't belive you wouldn't be able to make the cut."

"Well you know how it is sometimes, I mean I could have a chain of bakeries in Zootopia and some folks down here would still refuse a pie baked by a fox."

Judy gave the stalls another look, the vast majority run by cattle. No real suprise given the local, but even among the other few sheep and rabbits there wasn't even a single predator run food booth among them much less any run by foxes.

"I guess I never realized how bad it could still be outside the city." Judy admitted her heart and ears faltering at the thought of Gideon's buissness going under because of backwards ideas the burrows had of us and them. He didn't deserve something like that, not someone as sweet and hard working as him.

"Oh no I mean... S'not not exactly booming but I manage to break even." Gideon hastily added, trying to keep the mood from spoiling, "Advertising with your family name helps too I think."

"And best in the tri-burrows has to count for something too." Judy said "I heard its a pretty big competition too, how did you manage to pull that off anyway?"

"Well not to brag but, it was a pretty spectacular." Gideon said a little smarmily adjusting the lapels of his shirt as if to accentuate his pride... It was a bit cute seeing him so proud even if it was for show. "Well I remember seeing this guy on the tv once and he made this huge tower made entirely out of cream puffs and spun sugar and so I decide I'm gonna make one! Only I had no idea how to make one or even how say the name let alone spell it so I- I'm getting a bit carried away ain't I?"

Judy giggled at the sheepish look on his face, “How about you tell me the rest, after you've bought me a funnel cake.” She said before grabbing his arm, “That place looks good doesn't it?”

“Hey I thought you where paying!”

“Well a gentlefox never lets the lady pay.” Judy repeated giving Gideon a wink as she pulled him by his arm to the funnel cake stand, a part of her worrying what kind of impression she was giving Gideon, while the rest of her hoped that it was a good one.

* * *

 

Gideon and Judy wandered next to the game stalls, children bounced around exasperated parents bleeding out cash for the meager chance to win plush toys in the likeness of Secret Agent Jack Savage or Minos Taur the Barbarian.

“How 'bout ring toss?”

“Nah, just look at the size of the rings compared to the pegs, if it isn't rigged its next to impossible.”

Gideon squinted at the game watching a couple of young bunnies stomp their feet at another loss before nodding in agreement.

“Maybe darts?” Judy suggested pointing at another stand where a billygoat was throwing color coordinated darts at a board filled with balloons of the same colors.

“I was never very good at the bar games, always got way to buzzed before we started and that don't make for very good practice.”

“Yeah, I still haven't beat Nick in a single game either.”

“How about shooting range?”

It didn't seem too difficult, fire the air rifles at the little yellow ducks that ran along the chain at the end of the stall, knock down five with six shots and you win a prize.

“My Pa took me duck hunting once. 'Course if it was like twenty years ago and I haven't fired a gun since so I may be a little rusty.” Gideon said as he picked up the air rifle and lifted it to his face, lining his blue eyes up with the barrell

“Your Dad let a four year old fire a gun?” Judy asked in disbelief, the idea of a tiny fox cub handling a shotgun burned into her brain in an image that was both adorable and sad.

“Yeah... Shoulda really been a warning sign huh?” Gideon laughed before clamping his hand over his mouth his ears flushing red “S-Sorry, I know that sort of thing ain't what I should be joking about in polite company... M-my therapist said I shouldn't try to bury my thoughts about my family and it just kinda slipped out... ”

“Its alright.” Judy said biting her tongue, her curiosity piqued. She had suspected Gideon had some psychiatric help from the way he apologized to her, but she never had a proper inkling to why he was the terror he was at nine... Still if he didn't want to divulge any further it wasn't her place to pry.

“I bet you looked adorable in a little hunting cap and flannel... Well I mean you kinda still dress the same so probably not that different from right now.”

“Now i don't know if that's a compliment or an insult so I'm just gonna take it in stride.” Gideon sighed , visably relieved before placing the air rifle in her hands, “So how 'bout you bunny cop? How good a shot are you?”

“Well I haven't touched a rifle since the academy... But I did score top of my class in marksmanship.” Judy said giving Gideon a lop sided grin.

“Well lets pony up the dough and win you a husband then!” Gideon said with a booming laugh, as he placed a five dollar bill on the counter, “I still remember you writing Mrs Judy Savage on your notebooks back in grade school.”

Judy felt her ears burn with a blush, as Gideon had a laugh at her expense. It was hard to remember sometimes he was the same boy who laughed at her when they where growing up... But that same joke held no malice anymore, now he was just a goofy young man trying to make her smile.

And he was doing a pretty good job of it too.

“Well you better save the date Gideon Grey, because I'm baggin' me a super spy.” Judy laughed with him as she took aim.

Judy breathed in slowly as the ducks seemed to move in slow motion while she concentrated, a deep breath, both eyes open and...

PEW

The rifle had blasted out a pellet in a puff of air, but Judy's mark wasn't met. She frowned as she adjusted her aim a little, she hadn't thought of how different the callibrations on an air rifle would be compared to firing a real one.

PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW

Six shots fired, and not a single duck had been knocked down. Judy felt her lips purse into a frown, her ego a bit bruised as she fished out a twenty from her wallet and handed it to the horse running the game.

She was going to win that doll if it took her all day and her entire paycheck.

The horse handed her another loaded air rifle as she took aim again.

Her fortunes weren't improved by much, two ducks in twenty four shots wasn't enough to win the smallest prize they had.

Judy was about to reach for her wallet again before she felt a Gideon's paw on her shoulder.

“I want to try again.” She said flatly, not willing to let her pride be taken by parade of yellow ducklings.

“C'mon Judy, you're a cop you gotta know that these rifles are rigged.” Gideon said before handing her a plush of Jack Savage, “Besides, turns out ring toss was the way to go after all.”

Judy felt her ears flush in embarrassment, she hadn't even noticed him leave to go win the prize, she had been so focused on winning a stupid toy in the shooting gallery.

“Sorry. I didn't meant to get so...”

“Nah don't be! You're dedicated and I always liked that bout ya.” Gideon said his own ears getting a bit red.

“You liked that about me?” Judy said, the pair walking along through the fairgrounds as she hugged the novelty plush to her chest avoiding looking into Gideon's gaze.

“Yeah... Well I had a lot of self doubt but, you were always... Sure y'know?” Gideon admitted as they walked through the fair. “You were top of every class, popular, pretty... And then there I was just this angry little cub who couldn't read good and never lost his puppy fat. Guess I didn't handle that very well huh?”

Gideon laughed his infectious little chuckle making her giggle along with him.

“Well... Y'know I like that about you too... I mean even with all that doubt you had the courage to confront the parts of yourself that you didn't like, you became someone you wanted to be.” Judy said, giving her companion a smile. “It actually really helped me out of a bad place when you apologized .”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean you come down to our farm in your cute little apron and you just looked me in the eye and told me you where sorry... And then after that, things like apologizing to Nick and fixing my mistakes in Zootopia... They didn't seem so scary anymore.”

The two walked in a content silence, from then on only stealing a few glances before Gideon spoke again.

"Y'know if we lined up for the ferris wheel now we'll probably get a pretty good view for the fireworks show.”

* * *

 

Night was falling over the fairgrounds by the time they had arrived to the front of the line.

Judy handed the bull a pair of tickets for the ferris wheel, he looked at the two of them his eyebrow a little quirked with a frown on his face before giving them a curt nod.

"What was that guy's problem?" Gideon wondered aloud climbing into the seat before offering his arm to Judy, helping hoist her on the seat before lowering the safety rail.

"Well... I guess he probably thought we're an interspecies couple or something." Judy murmured as she watched from the corner of her eye hoping to gauge Gideon's reaction.

"I-is that so?" Gideon stammered out squirming visably in his seat. Judy bit her lip, her good paw twitching as she tried to articulate where to go from here.

"Its not that hard to believe is it?" She asked, watching the the fairgrounds from their slowly rising seats.

"I suppose it ain't implausible... For a fox a-and a bunny to be dating." Gideon stuttered.

It was now or never. No escape, no changing the subject.

"I mean... This is kind of a date isn't it?"

"W-well, that is to say... I mean I-" Gideon blundered out, before taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I-I'd like it to be."

The silence in the seat was palpable, as the ferris wheel continued to turn. Judy swallowed the lump growing in her throat, still a little unsure and her paw still twitching. She reached out and took Gideon's in her own feeling him tense up as he faced her, his blue eyes locked with hers for the first time since they got on the ride.

"I'd like that too."

There was a feeling of hesitation in her stomach, just for a moment but she ignored it leaning up as far as she could in her seat pressing her lips against the end of his muzzle in a kiss he graciously returned.

They broke the kiss, awkward smiles with matching blushes in their ears as their seat on the ferris wheel reached the apex. Dazzling explosions of yellow light exploded in the night sky like sunflowers. Judy had to admit, for a first date it was pretty spectacular.

"Y'think it'd be alright if we do something like this again?"

Judy rested her head on the foxes shoulder, "I got at least a week 'till my hand is healed up."

"A-and when you go back? To Zootopia I mean."

"You'll just have to come visit me."

* * *

 Judy sighed happily as she waved to Gideon as he dropped her off to her parents home again. She opened the door and stepped into her parents home only to see her father and mother and a good hundred siblings at least waiting on the other side all wide eyed with bated breath eager to hear about her trip out with Gideon.

"...Okay maybe it _was_ a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was challenging, mostly because I haven't ever actually completed anything but also because I'm just so very, very green at the writing game. But as captain of this small ship, I guess its my duty to inspire new content in all the forms I can.
> 
> I hope someone could enjoy this one as much as I did! And let me know how I did!


End file.
